There's a right time for everything
by Hufflepuff-swagger
Summary: "Why did you say yes?" Lily's friend asked. "It was the right time."
1. The right time

An- This is my first HP fic so it's probably going to suck. I own nothing if you didn't guess.

"So, Evens have you ever dated a quidditch player?" James had just swooped down in front of Lily on his broom. "Why no I haven't," she crossed her arms. "Then how about you go out with me?" "How about I hex you off your broom?" "Come on Evens you and I both know you like me," he grinned. "I wouldn't say that if I were you potter." And just like that she mumbled a hex and he fell off the broom. "Won't ask me out again now will you?"

"You wouldn't believe it she hexed me off the damn broom!" James told the other Marauders. "What did you say to her?" Sirius asked. "I asked if she'd ever dated a quidditch player." "Smooth," Sirius said laughing. "How am I going to get her to date me?" "Well James I can convince her to fall in love with you but I may be able to help." "How? What do you have in mind Remus?" "I have prefect duty with her remember." "Can you tell her lots of things about me? Like how I'm caring, loyal, and hot?" "I'll help you James not full out lie to the poor girl!" They laughed.

"Hi Lily," Remus called as he walked down the stairs into the common room. "Hello Remus," she called back,"ready to make the rounds." "Of course," he said opening the portrait hole for her.

They had been patrolling for an hour, Remus had mentioned James in almost every sentence. "What did you get on your charms part of O.W.L.S?" Lily asked him. "I got a O." "So did I," he replied,"Did you hear James got a O in transfiguration ?" Lily's eyebrows raised, and she crossed her arms. "Remus did Potter put you up to this?" "Um...agh...well..." "Remus! Don't lie I knew it! God the boys infatuated!" "He really is, we can't have a conversation with out him mentioning you. Sorry about that Lily."

Everyone but the Marauders had left the common room. James had been waiting all night to ask Remus how it went. "So Moony what does Evans think of me now?" He asked smirking. "Well after an hour she figured it out, she's not stupid James." His smirk faded. "Well back to the drawing board, eh Prongs?" Sirius sighed.

The next morning James spotted Lily in the great hall. She was at the other side of the Gryffindor table. As soon as he saw her he jumped up and walked toward her. He nearly knocked over a first year Hufflepuff. "Hey Evans!" He said taking the seat next to her. "What now Potter?" She said rolling her eyes. "Well were going to Hogsmaid this weekend, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" "Fine James." "Wait did you say James? Did you say yes!?" "Yes James I'll go to Hogsmaid with you. You've asked me so many times it's time I said yes." "Um thanks Lily!" He smiled and walked away happily. "What happened?" Remus asked. "She said yes..."

"Why did you say yes," Lily's friend asked. "It was the right time."

AN- Should I leave it as a oneshot or write s'more? Please review! :D Hope you enjoyed. So tell me if it was: good bad ok?


	2. Getting Ready

AN- Ok I'm turning this into a full story! Eep! So exited. Please review! I beg you to! And a HUGE thanks to TotoroBird, I'm soooooo happy you liked it! Without further ado chapter two... Oh ja, I don't think J.K Rowling is 12 I also don't think she lives in Michigan. There for I don't own HP.

The weekend had come much too quick, all students third year and up he exited. The second and first years pouted about how they should be able to go. James and Lily wer nervous as Hell. Their friends did crazy things to make sure everything worked out.

The girls dormitory Lilys POV -

"LILY! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Alice shouted at me. "Wa?" I mumbled into my pillow. "Get up! Your going on you date with James today, you have to get ready!" I sat up and looked at me clock it was 9:00 o'clock. "Oh my god that's today? I only have an hour! Help me Alice." She pulled me out of bed and shoved me into the bathroom. "Shower," she ordered slamming the door. By time I was done she had picked out an outfit and planed makeup and hair.

Once Alice was done giving me a makeover I threw on my outfit. It was jeans, a pair of sneakers and a white tee shirt. It was actually prettier than I thought. I grabbed my coat and took a quick look in the mirror, I was wearing light blue eyeshadow and lip gloss. My hair was straight, a pice was braided. After approving of Alice's work I ran down the stairs into the common room

The boys dormitory James' POV-

"Wake up! You've got your date with Evens today!" I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I turned to see who woke me it was Sirius. "Thanks, mate I would have over slept." "We know," Remus said punching my arm, "now get ready!" I looked at the time 9:00 o'clock. An hour was enough time. Right?

I had taken a shower and gotten dressed. I didn't do anything special except for wear muggle clothes. "Moony, Padfoot!" I called they both turned. "I'm going down to meet Lily." "We'll wait with you." Sirius called as he and Remus followed me down stairs. It was 9:30 the waiting game began...

No POV-

James was siting on the chair in front of the fire. Sirius and Remus on the sofa. Lily came bolting down the stairs and ran in front of James. "Hi! Sorry it took so long! You ready?" Lily blurted out as fast as she could. "Good morning to you too sunshine," James said sarcastically,"well see you all later." Alice had just entered the room. "Don't have too much fun you too," Sirius said shaking his finger. "Have he back by 11 Potter." She said crossing her arms, and doing a fake angry look. "Will do ma'am," James said saluting her. He turned to Lily, offering his arm. "Shall we go?" He asked. "Yes," she said taking it.

In the common room with Alice, Sirius, and Remus-

"I'm so glad she finally said yes!" Alice said. "I thought James was going to have a nervous break down when she agreed," Remus told her. "Should we spy on them?" Sirius asked. "Of course!"

An- sorry I know it's short. REVEIW PLEASE!


	3. Date crashers

AN- I got a laptop so my spacing and crap should get a little better'

The date featuring- Lily and James

"So, how are you?" James asked. "I'm fine thanks. So what do you have planned?" "Well," he said,"how about we go to the Three broomsticks and get some butterbeer." "Wonderful," she said. "Its a nice day today, isn't it Evens?" "It is very nice, but please call me Lily." "Ok uh Lily," it sounded very strange he had never used her name befor.

They walked into the bar and sat at an empty table. "Two butterbeers please," James told the waitress. She brought them moments later. "So Lily sense were in the first name basis can I tell everyone that you're my girlfriend?" "You do know its our first date right?" "Yeah can I tell everyone?" "Knock yourself out." she said rolling her eyes. "So why did you say yes I mean were in sixth year." She shrugged and replied. "Well I've been fancying you for a month or two, and it was the right time." "Well I'm glad its the right time and that you fancy me. So are you my girlfriend yet?" "Sure why not," she said blushing

The Super Secret Spy mission featuring- Alice, Remus and Sirius

"Come on lets go in but we have to be quiet, I know that will be hard for you Sirius." Alice said while Sirius rolled his eyes. She, Sirius and Remus had found James' invisibility cloak and had all managed to fit under it.

They had heard every word spoken. "So are you my girlfriend yet?" "Sure why not." Lily blushed and Alice let out a giggle, she wasn't trying too of course. "Alice, Sirius and Remus get out from under that cloak and tell me why you're here!" Lily scolded them.

The date with some guests featuring- Angry Lily, Surprised James, Fangirling Alice, Fangirling Sirius, and Calm Remus

"Why were you all using my cloak?" James asked. "We wanted to spy on you duh!" Sirius said rather childish. "Alice why did you do this to me you could have waited the extra hours for me to just tell you what happened." "Sorry it was too hard too wait besides it was Remus' idea," she said pointing a finger towards him. "Excuse me it was you're idea to spy and Sirius' to use the cloak, sorry for ruining the date you two." "Its fine,' James started,"so Lily do you want to go for a walk?" "Sure. Remus will you please keep these two little stalkers away?" "Will do Lily, see you guys later."

The walk featuring- Lily and James

"You know what?" Lily said after a few minutes of walking. "What?" "When you're not around other people you're much nicer. Maybe you're not as arrogant as I thought James Potter." "All ways the tone of surprise." "We should head back its late." Lily said. "Yeah its almost dark."

The Good Nights featuring- Happy Lily and Love Struck James

They walked into the common room and no one was there. "Well that was really fun James, I should have said yes a long time ago.." "I know you should have ,we need to have another date." "Yes, now I'm off to bed." "So do I get a good nights kiss? " James asked smirking. "Fine," Liy said. She stood on her toes and gave him a small kiss.

"Good night James," she called from the stairs. "G'night Lils."


	4. Good Morning

AN- I thought I would post this morning sense the chapters about morning! So good morning everyone!

The Good Mornings Part One featuring- Lily and Alice, Lily's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling, well pretty wonderful. I checked the time it was 8:30, on a Sunday morning. Alice woke up shortly after. "So how was your date after we left?" "Good, we may or may not have kissed." me voice tailed off slightly. "You kissed? Wow. Since when have you liked him anyway?" Alice asked me. "For a month or two now. You see he's not as arrogant as he acts when he's around the other Marauders. Help me Alice I think I'm actually starting to like him, for real!" "I knew you guys would end up together someday. And you agreed to being his 'girlfriend' on the first date, you do like him for real Lil's you always have." "Oh my God, what have I got myself into this time?" It wasn't bad to be slowly falling for him. Right?

The Good Mornings Part Two featuring- James, Sirius, and Remus, James' POV

"I woke up at 10:30 on Sunday morning, over sleeping as usual." "You missed the alarm again mate," Remus said sighing. I ran my hands through my always messy hair and laughed. "So did you, enjoy your date Romeo?" Sirius asked. "After you two, and Alice left it was great. Remind me next time to take the cloak with me. Oh, yeah guess what happened?" "What?" Remus asked. "She kissed me," I said with great pride. "What's wrong with her? Why would anyone ever kiss you!?" Sirius said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Well it seems, Lily Evans wants to kiss me."

The Good Mornings Part Three featuring- Lily, James, Alice, Sirius, and Remus

After getting dressed the girls walked down to the common room. The Marauders had beat them there. Most likely because they gossiped for over an hour. Lily took her seat next to James. He turned towards her. "Well good morning Sunshine!" he once again said. It had just kind of stuck, James nor Lily knew that this would happen every morning. "Good morning to you too James," she said. They smiled akwardly at each other. "Do you want to go get some breakfast with me?" he asked. "Yeah sure," Sirius said standing up. "I ment Lily," he said annoyed. "Sure," Lily said happily.

"So about yesterday, you know I wasn't going to tell the whole school you were my girlfriend right?" "Yeah, I know. Can we agree not to tell anyone that we kissed? You know rather than Alice, Sirius and Remus." "Yeah sounds good to me." With that they had a nice talk about life.

AN- Yes i know its short. But at least its short and sweet. JK lol. :-D


	5. What to do on a date

AN- hey I know I havnt updated for like 2882910273892929 years! I accidentally deleted the chapter...twice. So yeah here ya go! I may have another chapter up soon!

Breakfast featuring- James, Lily, The Marauders, Alice and Marlene

After a few minutes of being alone James and Lily were joined by the other Marauders and Alice. "Hello!" Sirius said overly exited. "Uh hi Sirius," Lily said. "What have you two been up to while we weren't here?" He asked smirking, Remus smacked the back of his head. "Bloody Hell! What was that for Moony?" "You had it coming." Remus said. "Thanks for that," Lily replied laughing. "Morning everyone," Marlene McKinnon said taking the seat next to Sirius. "Good morning!" Lily told her friend. "Morning Marly," Sirius said kissing her. "Were trying to eat here Padfoot!" James said breaking up their kiss. "You'll just have to deal with it Prongsie. I have to listen to you FanGirl over Evans so I can kiss my girlfriend." Lily giggled while James lost the color in his face.

Class featuring- Lily, Alice, Marlene, The Marauders and McGonagall

"Now I will give each of you a partner and you will need to write an essay on Animagus,'" McGonagall told the class,"Miss Alice (AN- sorry didn't know her last name.) will be with Mr Black. Mr Lupin you and Miss McKinnon. And Mr Potter you will work with Miss Evans." James and Lily smiled at each other. Then McGonagall started a new lesson. James wrote a quick note then passed it to Lily.

Do you want to start the essay tonight- J

Yeah sure, we should go to the library- L

Ok sounds great- J

Did James Potter just say he wanted to go to the library?- L

Yes I did because you'll be there- J

I'll supervise you two! - S

Sirius this is private!- L

You were talking about the library, don't worry I won't tell anyone!- S

What do you want mate?- J

To know what you two love birds were talking about- S

"Mr Black I suggest you stop with that note or you'll have to read it to the class!" McGonagall said sternly. "Yes ma'am," he said saluting her.

The Library featuring- Lily and James

After classes were over Lily and James had made there way to the library. "No animagus' choose when they want to change," James told her. "Opps," she replied he knew transfiguration wasn't her best subject.

It took three hours but they finally finished. "Now we won't have to work on it over the weekend," Lily said,"how do you know so much about Animagus' any way?" "Uh no reason," he replied running a hand through his hair,"Um I was wondering if you want to go on a date tomorrow night?" He asked suddenly and nervously. "Sure," Lily said smiling.

The girls dorm featuring- Lily, Alice and Marlene

"Hey do you guys want to do something tomorrow night?" Marlene asked. "Yeah sure!" Alice replied. "I can't," Lily said. "Why?" The other to asked at the same time. "I'm going on a date with James," she said blushing. "Oh! James and Lily sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Alice said while Marlene made kiss faces. "Some times I wonder if you two are sixteen or five," Lily said rolling her eyes. "So what are you guys going to do?" Marlene asked. "No idea."

The boys dorm featuring- The Marauders

"Do you lot want to pull a prank tomorrow night?" Sirius asked overly exited. "I can't," James said. "Aw party pooper!" Sirius pouted crossing his arms. "Why can't you," Remus asked. "I'm going on a date with Lily." "Oh ok, what are you guys doing?" "I'm not sure yet. Anyone got any ideas?" "No," they all said. "Maybe we could just come up her and out for a while," James said. "Yeah sure hangout," Sirius said laughing. James smacked the back of his head. "What do all of you have against me?" Sirius said pretending to cry.

An- hope you liked it! :)


	6. Back by midnight

AN- so all of a sudden I love this story again so yeah :D please reveiw dat would make meh happy! Also I'm not going to do the featuring thing anymore!

James Potter was lying on the couch in the common, reading a Quidditch magazine he had read a million times already. His black hair was slightly messier than usual, his glasses were sliding down his nose. He had just gotten to the part about the new Nimbus when he was interrupted. "James," Alice and Marlene called. "You called," he said looking up at the girls. "What are you and Lily doing on your date?" Alice asked. "Why?" He was confused why would they care. "So we can help her get ready of course!" Marlene said. "Alright but you have to promise you won't tell her."

"Oh Lily!" Marlene said entering the dorm hours later. "Mmh?" Lily said not looking up from her book. "You have half an hour till you date!" Alice said grinning. Lily's eyes shot up and over to her clock. She mumbled something and got up and started looking through her trunk. "I wish I knew what we were doing so I would know what to wear," she said. "We know," her friends told her,"but we can't tell you." "Well that's bloody helpful!" Marlene moved to her own trunk. "Wear this," she said handing her a dark blue dress. With out hesitation they did her hair and put on makeup. Then the dress. It went down to her knee and had a strap that went on her left shoulder. "Oh you look beautiful." Alice told her. "Thanks now let's go!"

They weren't surprised to see that James was already waiting in the common room. He was in a button down shirt and tie. "Hi," he said looking at Lily. 'Why does she have to be so damn pretty?' He thought. "Hey," she replied. "Ready?" He asked extending his hand. "Yes," she said taking it. "Have her back by midnight Potter." Marlene said crossing her arms. "I'll see what I can do," he said smiling. "You better listen Prongs they'll hex you and you know it." Sirius said walking into the room. "Bye guys," Lily said.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked. "You'll see." "How far do we have to walk?" "Why?" "Because Alice made me wear these death traps she calls shoes," she said pointing at her heels. "I can help with that," he said picking her up and started to walk. "Is that better?" He asked smirking. "Yeah."

'Why is he pacing?' Lily thought to herself as she watched him. When he finally stopped a door appeared in the wall. "But-how did you?" "Welcome to the room of requirement," he said opening the door to reveal a large room. There was a table set up for too and what seemed to be a dance floor. "Wow." Lily said.

"Are you done eating?" He asked Lily. "Yes." "Dance with me?" James asked her standing and offering his hand. She took it and smiled.

"Thank you for the date, it was really fun." "Your welcome though tomorrow I'm going to be in trouble it twelve thirty." He said smirking she laughed. "Well good night James," she said turning. "Wait," she turned back to face him,"Lily will you be my girlfriend? For real this time." "Yes." She said beaming he smiled back. "Well does your boyfriend get a kiss?" She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Weak," he said smiling.


	7. Christmas and Endings

AN-  
I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling.

It was a week till Christmas and all of Hogwarts seemed to be exited. The tall, lush Christmas trees were in all four corners of the Great Hall. The ghosts would wander the corridors singing carols. Students were eagerly eating there dinners and cheerfully talking. And then there was Lily Evans. Her dinner had been interrupted by an owl giving her a letter. She read it over three times, then crumpled it up and stuffed it in her bag. "What's wrong Lily flower?" Sirius asked seriously. (AN- Pun intended) "It's my parents," she said looking a her feet," their going to spend Christmas at my sister and her husbands house. But I'm not welcome there, so I have to stay here for Christmas." She said sadly. "I'm sorry, I'd let you stay with me but I'm staying with Frank." Alice said sincerely. "You can stay with me." James told her taking her hand in his. "I don't want to bother your parents," she said. "Oh you won't all they do is ask when their going to meet you! Come on it'll be fun Lils!" "Alright, but check with your parents to be sure." "Yay!" James said very childishly, pumping his fist in the air as everyone laughed at him.

The ride to kings cross seemed to take decades but they were I the platform soon enough. "Dad sent someone from the Ministry to apperate us home, he and mum won't be out of work till later." James told her she nodded in response. "Hello James." "Hello Mike." "Ah you must be Lily nice to meet you," Mike said kindly. "You as well," she said smiling. "Alright kids let's apperate I have to get back to work."  
After Mike had left Lily looked up at the house. It was huge. "You could have told me you lived in a mansion!" She exclaimed as he opened the door. "Come on I'll show you around."  
"And here's your room love." He said placing her truck next to her bed. It was painted pale blue and was very cozy, Lily loved it. "It's very nice!" She said smiling. "I'm going to go put my trunk away. You want to come?" "Sure." As they were walking a house elf appeared. "Ah Master James how lovely to see you," the elf said bowing. "Hi Milly!" James said crouching down to hug her,"you just call me James ok." The elf smiled at him. Lily soon kneeled next to them. "I'm Lily," she said extending her hand, Milly shook it. "Hello miss Lily is there anything you want?" "No thank you Milly." With that the elf left. "She likes you," James told her,"we tried setting her free but she'd have no where to go so that's why she's here. She's a good friend you know." "I can tell."  
They walked down the hall a little farther before they stopped. "Here's my room!" He said stepping in side. It was just how Lily imagined it, Quidditch and Gryffindor. "You can really tell it's yours," Lily said sitting on his bed. James laughed and sat next to her.  
"No Sirius," James said for the millionth time. Lily laughed.  
"Why can't I use your room Prongs?"  
"Because you have your own room to sleep in. And besides what's so good about mine?"  
"It has better energy than mine, and give me some resons why I can't use your room?"  
"One it's my room and two where would I sleep because Remus is coming too?"  
"Evans room?"  
"Get out Sirius!"  
"I didn't hear a no!"  
_

Lily loved James' parents they were very kind. "How is Hogwarts Lily, dear?" Allen Potter asked. "It's wonderful." "That's great! How many detentions has James got so far?" Mary Potter asked. "Hmm I'd say seven or eight." "Keep us updated will you please? They stopped sending the letters because he's had so many."

Everyone was sad when it was time to leave the potters. But happy to be going back to Hogwarts. They didn't know what the future would hold but hopefully it would be bright. There would be bad days, but they could be turned around at the right time.

The End

Or is it?

An- hey guys I knew random place to end but guess what I'm writing a sequel! So please REVEIW if you want to read the next chapter in this story! The first chapter should be published really soon so fav/follow me to keep up with my stories! THE SEQUEL WILL BE LONGER BTW WHY ALL CAPS IDK THATS FOR YOU TOO ANSWER!

Xoxo~

Maddi (Hufflepuff-swagger)


End file.
